


I Get Off (SPN)

by Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangers, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeur Dean Winchester, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl/pseuds/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl
Summary: You’re driving a long ways for a friend’s wedding, but need a break.  Stopping at a motel and getting what should be the worst motel room ever, turns hot and heavy when you see a ruggedly handsome green-eyed stranger across the way.





	I Get Off (SPN)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the Halestorm song “I Get Off”!

You were exhausted. Not sleepy, just tired of driving miles and miles on end. You were driving cross-country for a friend’s wedding, and so far doing well on time. You might even make it for the bachelorette party. But the radio blaring your favorite tunes only gave you so much company.

So that’s why in Middle of Nowhere, America, you were turning in to the first motel you came upon. You parked and checked in before grabbing your bag out of the trunk. You walked up the stairs to the second floor, and sighed a breath of relief that you’d at least get a little bit of quiet with no one above you.

You turned the key and saw the kitschy decor. Everything, seriously everything, was floral. The wallpaper, the bedding, the chair in the corner, the curtains… everything. You groaned as you closed the door and threw your bag on top of the chair. _Maybe I just should’ve kept driving_ , you thought.

Hoping the view outside your room was better, you walked over and opened the curtains. “Well, shit,” you said out loud for no one to hear. Below, was the pool. But on the other side of the pool was more motel rooms, which should’ve been bad. Just completely horrible. And maybe a little skeevy, too. But the room directly across from yours had their curtains drawn, too. Your eyes were glued to the man laying his bag down on the bed. He looked tall, and had short dirty blonde hair. His back was turned to you, so you didn’t get a good look at his face, but you could the see way his muscles flexed as he took off his suit jacket. You saw the way his crisp, white dress shirt stretched across his body and defined the angles of his skin.

 _Not a bad view_ , you thought to yourself. Peeling yourself away from being a creepy peeping tom, you grabbed the ice bucket and walked back out your door towards the ice box. You were just just scooping the ice when you felt a presence beside you. You turned to see the mystery man, an easy smile directed your way and his own ice bucket in hand. His face was as gorgeous as his body. He had gorgeous green eyes, a jawline that could break glass and shatter hearts, and full lips with distracting curves. And he was definitely tall. He stood about a foot taller than you. He seemed to just exude sex and you tried desperately not to wither under his stare.

“Hiya, sweetheart.” His voice was deep and raspy, and you could feel it travel and rumble straight to your core. You’d bet your last dollar this guy could get pussy just by breathing. “Name’s Dean,” he said holding out his hand for her to shake.

And a goddamn gentleman on top of that. “Y/N,” you replied taking his hand and shaking it, returning the smile. His hands felt calloused, not exactly what you expected by the way he was dressed. You briefly wondered what it would feel like to have his hands travel up your- “ahem” you cleared your throat before the blush could set in. But, by the smirk on his face, you were far too late.

“So, you just traveling through?” You asked as you put the lid on your ice bucket and stepping aside so he could get his ice.

“In town on business actually,” Dean told you without giving more details. “You?”

“Just stopping for the night,” you smiled. “See you around, Dean.” You gave him a little wave as you headed back for your room. You could feel his eyes on you as you walked away, and you could feel your panties dampen even more. You really weren’t the type to have a quick hookup with a stranger, even though it was very tempting. That didn’t mean you couldn’t go back to your room to relieve a little of the built-up sexual tension.

You gave no mind to your still drawn curtains as you placed the ice bucket on the table. You shimmied out of your jeans, kicking them aside. You didn’t see Dean enter his room while you tossed your t-shirt over your head. But he sure saw an eyeful of you stripping down and standing there facing the window in your bra and panties. You didn’t know how his dick twitched at the sight of you, or the way his hand immediately went to his semi-hard crotch. You didn’t see how he set his own ice bucket down and sat down on the edge of his bed as you unclasped your bra, your head tilted down and your hair cascading over your face. You didn’t see him unzip his pants and pull his now hard cock out, already dripping with precum as you slid your panties down to the floor.

But you caught a peek of him when you sat down on your bed. You saw out of the corner of your hooded eyelids how he took that calloused hand of his and slowly pumped up and down his long, thick cock. You laid back, your body stretching suggestively at the thought and sight of him getting off on you. You could feel your pussy already pulsing with the pleasure of it. You should be embarrassed, but instead you were turned on to the max.

As Dean lifted his hips just enough to push his pants and boxer-briefs down to his knees, his other hand still pumping slowly, your fingers started teasing your folds. Your soft moans echoed inside your empty room as you could feel just how wet you were.

The volume of your moans and his speed increased when you dipped two fingers inside with ease. You thought about how those rough fingers of his would scissor you open so you could take that impressive girth of his, while his thumb brushed over his slit every time he reached the top, gathering his precum and gliding his way. She missed him unbuttoning his shirt while she closed her eyes and arched her back, her toes curling into the mattress. But you saw how he was somehow both chiseled and soft as he sat there practically naked when you opened your eyes back up.

You added a finger when you saw how he bit his bottom lip, and you thought of how full you’d feel with him inside you. As he started thrusting up into his hand, your other hand slid down your torso to you clit. You were thrusting your fingers, curling them, rubbing your clit in small circles as your core tightened. You couldn’t keep your eyes on him any longer as you got closer and closer to the edge, writhing and moaning at just the thought of him watching you. You couldn’t see the cum painting his stomach and hand as his orgasm pulsed through him, because your own exploded through you like firecrackers on the Fourth of July. Your vision went white as your walls clenched around your fingers, his name spilling from your lips.

You didn’t give much thought to how maybe it made you a bit of a freak to get off on someone getting off on you. Or just how much it turned you on. The way his greedy eyes watched you come undone. You had just crossed so many lines, and you were about to cross a couple more.

You got up off the bed and bent down for your t-shirt. You pulled it back over your head, and before you bent down to pick up your panties, you looked out the window and gave Dean a wink. You giggled at his arched eyebrow and bent down and picked up your panties where you had practically kicked them across the room. You had just pulled them up and was about to turn around and close the blinds when you heard a knock on the door. You turned your head and saw Dean wasn’t in his room anymore.

With a smirk you opened the door to see Dean leaning against the doorway with a dopey smile plastered across his face, and his clothes a disheveled mess where he clearly rushed to put them back on.

“Hiya, sweetheart. Mind if I come in?”

**Author's Note:**

> The End
> 
> Maybe?
> 
> I might make a Part 2 if bough people want it! Feel free to comment if you do! I take requests as well!


End file.
